


i'm not angry anymore (well, sometimes i am)

by clingytwtinc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: :), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, SHIPPERS DNI, a little bit of beta, clingyduo content we need but wont get, day of doomsday (im just late to the party), i miss lmanburg so i make them miss it too, i only just now finished it, they both get a pov :), this actually sat in my notes app since that day, tommy and tubbo centric, we still die like lmanhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: not a songfic HOWEVER the title is from the song "im not angry anymore" :]!Tommy stood outside on that bridge for god knows how long. The air bit at him and all he could do was stand there, clinging to himself and shivering, awfully alone in the dead of night. His mind whirlled and his ears rung, he had a headache and he hurt. He wished the festival could have gone any other way- he wished he could have talked sense into Tubbo before his exile.Tommy wished for a lot of things, and those were only two.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	i'm not angry anymore (well, sometimes i am)

Tommy stood outside on that bridge for god knows how long. The air bit at him and all he could do was stand there, clinging to himself and shivering, awfully alone in the dead of night. His mind whirled and his ears rung, he had a headache and he hurt. He wished the festival could have gone any other way- he wished he could have talked sense into Tubbo before his exile.  
Tommy wished for a lot of things, and those were only two.  
He also wished it wasnt so windy, each gust sending a cold shiver down his body and threatening to knock him off his feet. He felt really weak. He just felt awful.  
He nearly yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around quickly, fear spiking. He paused, and felt the same tense-relaxation pass through him again. It was just Tubbo, who wore the same agonized expression that he did.  
"Hey." He muttered, voice shaking.  
He couldn't help it. Tubbo only hummed back in concerned reply.  
He turned to stare back in front of him, clinging to himself a little tighter as the wind picked up. Tubbo followed his gaze, tense.  
In front of them were the ruins of L'manburg. It was fully destroyed. It was past repair. Tubbo knew this, and Tommy knew this; but they wished so badly that it was repairable. It was a silent, mutual agreement they didnt even have to ask each other about.

Tubbo, too, flinched as a cold gust of wind barelled into him, but he didn't budge. only stood staring.  
"I remember when we first saw the camarvan." Tommy began, voice taught with grief. Tubbo listened.  
"Those were... Those were simple times, when the world wasn't against me. When the world wasn't... Against us." He'd add. He was getting choked up, and Tubbo felt him trembling under his hand.  
Tommy gave a careful glance to Tubbo, as though making eye contact with his brother would sting him to the bone. When it was met, it didn't sting, but he resonated on the simpler times before Philza even thought about coming to the Dream SMP- much less knew about it.  
Tommy sighed, turning away bitterly and staring in a trance outside to L'manburg.  
"I miss him, Tubbo. I miss Wilbur." He took a shaky breath and continued when he didnt reply. "I hope he's proud of me."  
"...I'm sure he is." Tubbo said after a beat of silence, his tone soft. Tommy scoffed half-heartedly.  
A pause.  
"Thanks, Tubbo." It was genuine, his voice matched Tubbo's caring one, because Tommy meant it.  
Another pause. A comfortable silence settled between them. And it was broken when Tubbo removed his hand from Tommy's shoulder.  
Tommy tensed at this, turning to look at him, a spark of fear passing through him. "Are you leaving?"  
"I don't have to leave if you don't want me to," He simply replied.  
Tommy paused. "It's..." He broke off, only staring guiltily at him. He shifted a little bit, and turned away. "I.. Come with me. Come sit."  
Tubbo agreed.  
They sat on the edge of the stairway into L'manburg, staring silently at the crater. They were barely pressed against each other, but it was enough company to shield each other from the bitter cold. It wasn't incredibly affective and Tommy wished he could muster the energy to sit in his house, but it would do. He'd much prefer being seated here, anyways; He missed L'manburg. He winced when that conclusion made his heart ache. And if Tubbo noticed, nothing was said- Tommy was glad for that.  
"Hey, Tommy?" Tubbo started carefully, silently, as though he was a wild animal ready to strike if he said the wrong thing. Tommy turned to him gently, sympathy making his heart hurt, (more than it already was.) "What's up?" He answered with impossible softness- It wasnt his character to be quiet. But if it made his brother loosen his shoulders a little bit, then thats what he would do.  
To his dissapoointment, he didn't unstiffen. They only made eye contact for a drawn out moment, before Tubbo awkwardly shifted his hands to hug himself tighter. God, it was cold. Why is it so cold?  
"I'm sorry." Came the response. Tommy tipped his head.  
"For everything. I'm sorry I exiled you, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm so, so sorry..." Tubbo's voice grew thick with emotion, his throat closing with the threat of cold tears behind his eyes. He tried to say more but couldn't- the words died on his tongue and he was only left silently crying to himself.  
It was silent for a few seconds- which felt like the longest waiting game Tubbo has ever played- until he felt an arm wrap over his shoulder, and become encased in a tight hug he hadn't had since doomsday morning. Relief made him soften up, leaning into the hug graciously.  
He knew Tommy was saying words to him- he didn't care what was being said. He knew he was forgiven, and he was grateful for his friend's wind barrier that he provided. He was greatful for his friend. And Tommy had yet to hear the end of it. He however, decided that that would wait for another day.

Tonight, he was perfectly happy to silently sit with his best friend, over his home's remains, and be comforted. Even if no words were spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 WONT LET ME POST THIS WITHOUT NOTES FUCK THIS GAY EARTH!!!!!


End file.
